A New Titan well an imaginary one actually
by nacnudselacs
Summary: the Titans go into a different dimension to chase a monster thing. It's in the first person. this is my first story,in fact my first story i actually tried on ever, so please give me feedback so maybe I'll become a better writer. That, and sorry it sort o


**Another Titans story**

**This is the product of an overactive imagination. Don't worry It's not real but it does have bad language, like curse words and stuff, and some adult themes so If you aren't 13 don't read it and even then be careful I guess also I don't own the Teen Titan things. **

**P.S. I just finished the story and sorry in advance that it sort of rambles**

"Go walk the dog dammit!" my mother yelled at me from another room of our apartment.

"Okay I'm going" I yelled back almost glad to leave since I needed some way to relax and work off some anger. That day hadn't been a particularly good one. I had gone to school a little morose as is typical of any high schooler, and had only received bad news from there. First I had had French where I hadn't done my homework simply because it was 2:30 A.M. when I went to bed and I just didn't care enough to stay up for that stupid class. I had had to stay up late doing my homework for my psycho history teacher whose class I had next. I waited all through class for him to ask us to hand in our essays and reading questions, (I almost never did my homework and was proud of the effort I had put in), and finally when someone asked at the end of class if he was collecting homework he said no. So I went away from that class a little pissed already. The rest of the day I drifted from class to class ignoring most of my teachers and only half listening to a few about what they said about the notes I should have been taking.

So then I walked the three and a half miles back to my house and sat down on the couch to see if I had gotten any email or anything from my friends on the east coast, (not my coast), and I hadn't. So I just sat there for a while trying to relax and forget the crappy day I had had, and sort of wishing that I did drugs or something. Then my mom got home and told me right off the bat to walk the dog, as I mentioned earlier. So I got the dog, (who I never asked for or wanted), and put on his leash and took him down to the canyon across the street from my apartment. I had just gotten down the steep walls when something smacked me in the back of the head and whooshed by. I fell in a big sticky mud puddle, (it was spring so it had been raining), and the dog ran away, and then back up the canyon walls and up the stairs of the apartment. Man's best friend my ass.

I tried to get up, my hand slipped and I fell back in the mud and landed on my cheek, but got up O.K. the second time. I looked at my clothes, started screaming curses and trying to figure out what the hell had hit me. Then looking at the path ahead to the left of the first bush in front of me, I got a little confused. I could see the dirt and rocks ahead, but I could also sort of see something there, (sort of like in Predator). I looked around to see if there was anyone there to think I was looking stupid, and started walking towards the strange patch of air and squinting my eyes trying to bring the thing into focus.

Suddenly I lost all idea of where it was as it bolted away from me, zigzagging to further blend its outline into the scrub. At the same time, a green pterodactyl flew over my head carrying what looked like a six and a half foot metal man who was shouting, "I got him on sensors go right", and effectively scaring me to a point of shock. This was followed by a very short very fast boy jumping from eucalyptus tree to eucalyptus tree, and a flying girl in a miniskirt and metal tank top who had glowing hands and eyes. Last came another flying thing, which was the only member of the caravan of terrifying oddities to see me, and began descending. As it drew closer to the ground I started backing away, much like the extras in horror movies who get killed first so people know there is a monster, and tripped over a protruding root, falling back into the initially offending mud. So anyway, the figure drew nearer and as it took back its hood I saw that it was another girl who could apparently also fly. She offered me her hand but I just continued scooting away, still shocked by what I had seen.

"My name is Raven, I'm a member of the Teen Titans and I need to check you to see if the thing you saw hurt you. So take my hand stand up, and take off your shirt."

Brought out of my fearful trance at hearing her speak, I slowly stood without her help, still trying to stay away from her a little bit.

"Come on I'm not going to hurt you or anything so hurry up. I can find my team again but it will take a long time and I'm gonna have to kick your ass if you hold me up too long. So once again, I need you to take off your shirt and turn around. If the thing attacked you it will have bitten your torso or head."

I still didn't quite trust her, but she was talking to me and I had no idea what was going on from anyone else so I did as she told me. I peeled the mud-encrusted shirt away, and turned whichever way she instructed me until I had my back to her and she made a sound that I can only describe as encapsulating the phrase, "Oh shit!"

"You have a bite." She said, "I don't know what it will do to you either. Some people die from it, some don't have any reaction at all. You'll need to come with me so I can do some tests and find out. "Azarath.. Metreon… Zinthos…" she opened her eyes, waved a hand, and a portal appeared.

"Finally recovering some of my wits, I stammered, "Wait aren't you guys a T.V. show? How did you get here?"

"We had to follow that animal here to this dimension" she replied curtly, and then shoved me through the swirling vortex.

I appeared in midair and fell about eight feet onto the hard concrete floor of the basement and stood up only to be kicked in the back of the head by a floating Raven.

"O.K. now go through that door. I have some equipment there I need to test you with." Raven said. I walked through and immediately regretted it. Filling the dungeon like room were what I first took to be torture devices. "O.K. now get over here and bite down on this wooden bar"

"Why do I need to do tha AAAAAHHHHHH. DAMMIT SHIT GODAMM SON OF A BITCH that hurt like hell what did you do?"

"I just ripped out something it put in you. This ball. It's an egg sack," she said holding up a small black orb. "If I had left it in there it would have grown a hard shield around itself. When the time was right, it would have exploded turning the shell into shrapnel. This would have killed you, and sent hard things everywhere, which would have melted into invisible grubs. These would have grown into new ones of the thing that bit you in the first place. But seeing your attitude after I helped you maybe I should put it back in dumbass."

"You don't like me very much do you?"

She sighed and rubbed her temples. "OK I'm sorry. I'm just a little worried about the rest of the team. This thing… this thing was sent by my father. I know we beat him but I can just sort of sense that this has something to do with him. I'll try not to be so bitchy anymore. Sorry."

"No that's OK I just didn't know. I hope your friends are all right. Hell II bet they will be. They're some tough little bastards. OH yah I've been meaning to ask you about that. Why are Robin and Beast Boy so short?"

She smiled and stifled a laugh "I don't know I never checked it out."

"Yes there. Finally a smile"

"OK congratulations you got me to laugh now get back over here and stay still in this circle." She said attaching computer sensors to my temples and wrists. "Well this is weird. What the hell?"

"What? What's so weird? AAAAHHHHH CRAP when is this going to stop happening!" I fell to the floor and heard the beeping computer sensors speed up as I writhed on the floor with pains seeming to split my head and break my bones. And then, there was nothing. I fell into the gentle folds of unconscious rest. Four days later I sat upright breaking through leather restraints like they were wet paper. Panicked and not recognizing were I was, I got off my hospital style bed and moved to the steel door of my room. It opened automatically and I ran down the hallway slamming Beast Boy, and then on rounding the corner, Cyborg into the wall. As I ran I finally started thinking. Things like, "How did I slam past Cyborg like that? Wait why did I? Why am I still running?" and now I really panicked because even as I ordered myself to stop, I wouldn't I moved faster and faster jumping down staircases until I pushed through the door from the stairs to the living room and ran into Starfire's full blast. All her powers blazed on me and were soon joined by Ravens and a few of Robin's explosive boomerangs. Strangely this only confused me more though. Not only were three of the teen titans beating the shit out of me, but I was taking it pretty well. Even as I felt the pain of one of Starfire's starbolts, I realized it wasn't so much of a pain as an annoyance. A sting really. Then Cyborg and Beast Boy arrived behind me and started beating me also. Then I got my final scare before passing out under the barrage. I looked at a window and saw a creature about seven feet tall even though it stooped in the manner of fairy tale trolls. It had thick black and grey fur and its thick limbs ended in what looked like steel hands and feet. It's head was somewhat gorilla like except for its dark blue eyes and the fact that its mouth was more muzzle like, (extending about a half a foot), than like a normal gorilla mouth. AS I looked at it I screamed and saw it release a terrible roar. Another four days later, I awoke, again with a start, unfettered and looked around to see Raven, black lighting crackling around her as she stood by ready to attack me, standing by my head next to an upturned chair and a fallen book. "There's a monster here. You have to get it it's like a giant gorilla thing with metal hands!" was the first thing I rushed out of my mouth.

She looked at me strangely for a moment and then smiled with understanding. "Right before you passed out, did you look at a window?

"Well yes but what the hell does that have to do with this? This is important I'm serious!"

"Don't worry that window, was a mirror. Remember how I told you that people reacted differently to bites from that thing? Well this is just your reaction. When you get alarmed or eventually when you get control of your powers, you turn into that thing. I heard about this guy who was in a car accident. So when he was put in situations like when he was in a fight, he would lose control and be like an animal. He bit he kicked, he did anything and everything to hurt the enemy as much as possible. Well you become sort of like that. I healed it, but you actually broke Beast Boy's arm and a couple of ribs when you ran by him that's why he took so long to get down to the living room."

"Yah dude that hurt like heel. I mean you didn't even stick around to really fight and you messes me up a lot" beast boy said as he entered the room with the other titans.

"And so that is why we were wondering if perhaps it might please you," Starfire started

"To join the team." Robin finished

"Come on man we could use a guy like you to beat down those bad guys. I mean you're kinda small now but you were almost as big as Cinderblock when we really started freaking you out. Plus you could even out the football matches against my booyah worthy skills" Cyborg added while I stood open mouthed with no idea of how to answer

"Come on even I decided you're my friend so if you can meet those standards, you've got to stay." Raven said presenting me with another of her short-lived grins.

"Well I guess if you all say so."

BEEP BEEP BEEP

The alarms went off and Robin yelled "Titans Go" and now I could go too.


End file.
